


Forgiveness

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, Forgiveness, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (Butterfly Effect) "Do you regret what you have done?"
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s), Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 2





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Arms of Morpheus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218775) by [Inte1eon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon). 



> I own nothing except this concept and Karen.

Shinnok yawned when the first rays of sunlight hit the room in the Sky Temple. When his eyes opened up, he found that he had slept well for the first time in centuries. A snore got his attention, prompting him to jolt awake and look around. It was early morning, sunrise to be exact, and the noise came from Raiden.

The thunder god was sound asleep beside him. Even though tensions were present between them, there was something serene about Raiden when he let his guard down and relaxed. Shinnok moved to withdraw his right hand under the covers.

His movements and touch caused Raiden to stir, and two light blue eyes cracked open.

"...Shinnok?" Raiden asked, half-asleep.

"I take it you slept well?" Shinnok questioned while Raiden regained his bearings.

"Too well," Raiden noted, sitting up.

Raiden let out a yawn to see the sunrise.

"It seems I slept past the time I usually wake," he added. "There were no nightmares."

"Your beloved is still here," the former Elder God reminded him, gesturing to the second bed.

Raiden looked to his right to find Karen, bundled up under warm red covers. Short black hair was messy, and she wore a nightgown instead of her Special Forces uniform.

"I will have to wake her later," Raiden told himself.

The Thunder God looked down.

"Shinnok," Raiden began, unsure if he should bring it up. "I dreamt of times when we were young."

"Before I became a menace?" Shinnok added.

"Did you reminisce as well?"

"Yes. ...Up to the point where I almost raped you. You had fallen for a mortal woman. I was angry. I believed that she would take you away from me."

"Yet, she worked to bring us together again."

Shinnok gripped his sheets out of anger at himself. Raiden caught on to this, predicting that he recalled everything that happened while he was a Fallen God. That pivotal question on Raiden's mind got saved for some other time. Raiden wasn't willing to forgive Shinnok for nearly claiming his virginity without his consent. Sessions with Karen, however, seemed to be bringing new feelings to light.

So, he decided to bring it up.

"Do you regret what you have done?"

Shinnok remained silent briefly, trying to put his answer together.

"Yes," he finally spoke up. "What I did was wrong. Had I been successful, there would have been no going back."

"Then, I forgive you," Raiden told him, taking hold of one of his hands. "We can try again, and we will make things right this time."

With that, Shinnok gave off a rare, warm smile at him. After a moment, he laid back down and covered himself up. Raiden moved to do the same.

"What are you doing?" Shinnok questioned.

"It is still early," Raiden noted. "I believe we can spare some time to sleep."

Shinnok chuckled at his proposal. It wasn't like Raiden to sleep late. He guessed that this was from Karen's influence.

"I refuse to contest that," the Elder God complied.

Little did they know, Karen had kept one eye open, listening in on their conversation. When things started to settle down, Karen giggled before closing her eye and relaxing.

Mission accomplished, she told herself.

It wouldn't be long until all three of them drifted off, shunning the rising sun for a bit longer.


End file.
